Maria escapes Russia and gets WSP
Characters Maria-Kayla Justina-Ivy Justina's mom-Kimberly Clerk-Dallas Meowser-Alan Meowser Jr-Hugh Movie Owner-Paul Maria's dad-Diesel LouieLouie95-Eric Caroline0204-Diesel Slippy V-Professor/Conrad Joseph Selaty-Kimberly Althea Andrea-Princess WeatherStar4000Video-Lee Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Jack-Eric Kimberly-herself Rodgers-Steven Sarah West-Karen Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Male Voice 1 Jazzi-Emma Plot Maria gets punishments for escaping Russia. Transcript (after Maria left Russia) Maria: Home sweet home. (at home) Maria: Since my father is not here, I'm going to get Saw. (at the store) Justina: Justina wants My Little Pony! Justina's mom: Justina Blackwell, that DVD costs $11 and I don't have that much so I'm offering you Inside Out on DVD! Justina (screaming in Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU WANT TO BAY ME! GO AHEAD! BAY ME! BAY ME! BAY ME! RIGHT HERE AT THE VIDEO STORE! Justina's mom: That's it! We're going home! (Justina starts crying in Ines voice, Portuguese) Clerk: What can I get you? Maria: Saw on DVD please. Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Maria: Now to watch it. (after the movie) Maria: Now to make the opening to Incredibles 2, 1977 VHS Real Not Fake. (after she made it) Maria: Now to see The Dreamers in theaters. (at the movie theater) Meowser Jr: Dad, I said I wanted to see Barney's Great Adventure! Meowser: Meowser Jr, that movie was sold out! You can either see Shaun the Sheep or nothing at all! Meowser Jr (speaking in Shouty's voice): SO YOU WANT TO BAY ME! GO AHEAD! BAY ME! BAY ME RIGHT HERE AT THE MOVIES! Meowser: That's enough! We're going home now! (Meowser Jr cries in Mads' voice, Danish) Movie Owner: What do you want to see? Maria: The Dreamers. Movie Owner: Here you go. (at home) Maria's dad: Maria shouldn't have escaped Russia, got Saw on DVD and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront her when she gets back! (Maria returns) Maria's dad: Maria, how dare you escape Russia, get Saw on DVD and make a fake VHS opening?! What else did you do?! Maria: I saw The Dreamers at the movies. Maria's dad: Maria, that movie is rated NC-17! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded! I will call some people over! (later) Maria's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: It is I, LouieLouie95! I can't believe you tried to get Elijah in trouble and got sent to Russia! Caroline0204: I'm Caroline0204 and I can't believe you escaped Russia and got Saw on DVD! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V! Maria, Saw was rated NC-17 and you're not allowed to see any NC-17 rated movies! Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty and I can't believe you made the opening to Incredibles 2 1977 VHS Real Not Fake! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Maria, The Incredibles 2 came out in 2018, not in 1977! WeatherStar4000Video: I'm WeatherStar4000Video and I can't believe you saw The Dreamers in theaters! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: I apologize for the delay! I'm Shawn Brunner! Maria, The Dreamers was rated NC-17! You're not allowed to see rated NC-17 movies! Maria: Oops! I forgot to tell you. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Maria: I went to every game store and told every owner to stop selling GTA games. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What?! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you go to every game store and tell every owner to stop selling GTA games?! Joseph Selaty: Thanks to you, there are no more GTA games available! WeatherStar4000Video: And those was Sarah West's favorite games! Without them, she cannot make any troublemakers be busted by the GTA police! Maria: That's it! We're going to the funeral! (at the funeral) Priest: We're gathered together to celebrate the final day of the GTA games. Now Jack, his wife, Kimberly and his brother Rodgers will say a few words. Jack: It's sad for the GTA games to be cancelled. I hope there will be a revival soon. Kimberly: I agree. As a stepmother to Kendra and Maya, I hope there will be new GTA games. Rodgers: I agree. Maria: No! I'll give you the real speech! GTA games are rated M for mature players only! They don't deserve to have a revival! When a troublemaker misbehaves at any public places, they get busted by the GTA police, which makes other people have negative thoughts! I hate the GTA games and I wish they never existed! Maria's dad: Maria, how dare you talk that way about the GTA Games?! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Maria's dad: And you have more visitors! Microsoft Sam: Diesel, where are the Save-Ums? Maria's dad: They're giving Warren-Style punishments to someone else! Anyways, introduce yourself! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I can't believe you told every game store to cancel the GTA games! Now I can't make any more videos that feature troublemakers being busted by the GTA police! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and it's all your fault for stealing my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies! Don't steal them again or else you will be charged with mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady and call me an asswipe, I will attack you with my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man and force Mike and I to get rid of our daughter Laurie, I will kick you in the crotch 100 times! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you make one false move, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will swat you with a paddle, and if you fire me, I will kill your boyfriend and you'll be in jail of perjury! Maria's dad: You heard them! Now go to your room! Jazzi: Will the GTA games ever come back? Find out next time. This is Jazzi from the Save-Ums signing off. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7